


Want It All

by sojuhaseul



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Boys in Skirts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Choi Soobin, M/M, Oblivious Choi Soobin, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Top Choi Soobin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojuhaseul/pseuds/sojuhaseul
Summary: Choi Soobin is a dreamer stuck in a small town.Based on Troye Sivan’s Fools
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Shin Yuna (ITZY)
Series: Blue Neighbourhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215986
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Want It All

_ I am tired of this place, I hope people change _

Choi Soobin is a dreamer, and his town doesn’t like that. While his peers were already helping around their family’s business, roles that were  established since the town grew, Soobin wanted to get _away_.

The Chois are vegetable farmers, then the Shins are fruit farmers. The Lees are fishers, then the Kims are in charge of poultry. There is a system in their town, which allowed them to come as far as they can in this world without  _ actually _ seeing the world.

This town is locked away from the rest of the world and Soobin doesn’t like it.

_ I need time to replace what I gave away _

_ And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small _

He voices his thoughts out to his cousin, Kai, when they were done delivering their crates of vegetables to the local market.

“We have  everything we need here, why would you leave?” Kai asks. To others, he might seem rude, but Soobin knows his cousin is genuinely curious.

“I don’t know. Like you said, we have _everything_ we could possibly need, but what about what we  _ want _ ?” Soobin asks back.

Kai puts his calloused hands on his chin, carefully thinking about Soobin’s words. “Hm, I don’t relate to what you’re saying,” he starts, which Soobin scoffs at, because _of course_ , Kai is with Yuna, the youngest of the Shins who _smells like strawberries, hyung_ , doesn’t relate to Soobin’s struggles. He is one of those lucky people who has their lives figured out.

( Or maybe Soobin is the only unlucky one, seeing as everyone in town is content with their lives. )

“But,” Kai continues, “I get what you mean. If I didn’t have Yuna, I probably would want to search for her, y’know?” Soobin, _in fact_ , doesn’t know. He’s never had someone he’d want to roam the world for.

“You know what? Our parents are going to hike this weekend, right? My friend, Taehyun, delivers fresh produce to the big city on Friday. Maybe we can ask him to sneak you in?” Kai suggests.

“Where do I stay? How do I even survive out there?” Soobin questions.

“Well, you have a way to get in now. You just have to figure out how to get home before Monday,” Kai says nonchalantly.

“What about my chores? Will _you_ do them for me?” Soobin teases, and Kai’s response surprises him.

“Yeah, sure, but just for this weekend, okay?”

_ Though I try to resist I still want it all _

Thursday comes and Soobin is restless. He wants to do what Kai said, the latter even going out of his way to inform Taehyun, which he immediately agreed to.

“Wait, he’s _okay_ with me coming along?” Soobin asks disbelievingly.

“Yeah, he said he’s always wanted company anyway. And you’ll have to help him deliver the goods before you disappear,” Kai tells him.

Soobin had already packed his bag, he brings his toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste, extra underwear, and just enough clothes for two days.

He’s still worried about how he’ll get home when he remembered his piggy bank. _Young Soobin_ thought it would come in handy when he finally decides to leave his town for _good_ , even going as far as labelling it “Dream Jar.”

Soobin thinks it over, slightly guilty at the thought of using his money for just a weekend when he intended for it to last his _whole life_. To be fair, no matter how good Young Soobin’s intentions were, he didn’t save as much as he should have.

Taking the clumped bills into his backpack’s pocket, Soobin decides that this weekend will be _worth_ it.

_ I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes _

When he meets Taehyun the next morning, his eyes were rimmed with dark circles. “What _kind_ of sleep did you get last night?” Kai asks. “None,” Soobin tiredly answers.

“Well, help me load to the truck because these sure as _hell_ won’t load themselves,” Kai retorts.

He sees a blond boy walk to them. Soobin envies Taehyun because even though he’s a bit of a _rebel_ , he has a role in their town and the elders overlook his _drastic_ hair change because of that. He feels more alienated. He has different views of the world AND doesn’t contribute to society. No wonder the elders hate him, and his peers pity him.

“Hey, hyung, nice to see you out and about,” Taehyun smiles at him. They were close, well, as _close_ as people who live in a town where everybody knows everybody. Soobin nods at the younger.

“Thanks for letting me tag along,” Soobin says as he gets inside the truck. “No problem, hyung, I _actually_ appreciate the company. It’s a long ride after all,” Taehyun responds, buckling his seatbelt.

The windows were open, making way for the warm summer breeze. Soobin loves the countryside. He _really_ does. He loves the peacefulness, the smell of nature, and the sense of _warmth_ that radiates from the people.

But something inside Soobin yearns for _more_. He wants to see the world, and maybe he can find what he’s looking for in the maze of tall skyscrapers and polluted air. He _hopes_ so, at least.

_ I see a little house on the hill and children's names _

Soobin would be lying if he said he didn’t have other motives for going out into the city. You see, he _likes_ the quiet. He likes the thought of coming home to _someone_. Sadly, no other _boys_ felt the same way.

Oh, yeah, Choi Soobin is _gay_.

He realized this when he was at another girl’s house, intent on _finally_ getting a girlfriend. They were about to kiss when the girl suddenly sat up, saying she had to brush her teeth. Which made Soobin ashamed, since he didn’t bring his toothbrush and they just ate ramen with kimchi.

The girl surprisingly took a long time, which left Soobin increasingly uncomfortable about the whole thing. He wants to bolt out and go home to the comfort of his bed and _forget_ this day ever happened when he remembered that Kai, _who is two years younger than him_ , already makes out on the daily with his girlfriend.

He groans at the thought, then his eyes caught an ad on the side of the movie they were watching. It was two boys kissing, and _touching each other’s private parts!_ Soobin exclaims in his head.

He feels hot all over, feeling _more_ than he did when a girl was touching the insides of his thighs.

So yeah, Soobin is gay, and he’s also a _hopeless_ romantic who wants white picket fences, two or three kids, a dog, and a boy to welcome him home from an exhausting day at work.

It was midday when they arrived, and almost dark when they finished delivering their products. Soobin plops down next to Taehyun sitting by the sidewalk, a bottle of water in his hand. “Thanks for today, hyung,” Taehyun says as he downs his own bottle of water.

“You, too,” Soobin replies. He thought their small talk would stop there but Taehyun asks a question. “What are you looking for in here, hyung?” He asks, wide eyes genuinely curious.

“I don’t really know, Taehyun. I love our town, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes the people there can be,”

“Suffocating?”

“Yeah, exactly, wait, how do you know?” Soobin inquires, unsure what to think about this information.

“You know me, I’ve always wanted the opposite of what everyone wanted. I mean, look at my hair,” Taehyun chuckles.

“Yeah, but you always seem like you got it together. Unlike me, I mean, the elders are always waiting for me to fuck up,” Soobin says shyly.

“I found something I’m good at, so that became my role. But I also found someone I _can_ be true to, so that helped me handle life a bit better,” Taehyun replies.

Soobin snaps his head to face the younger and asks, “ _Who_?”

“Beomgyu,” he simply says. Soobin hums, then it sinks in, “My _cousin_ , Beomgyu?”

“Yeah, hyung, I _thought_ you knew. We were comfortable around you,” Taehyun laughs.

“What? I thought I was the _only_ gay person in town,” Soobin reels. “Wait, gay, too?” Taehyun asks, shock evident in his eyes.

“I thought it was obvious?” Soobin replies. They laugh at their obliviousness, and something inside Soobin tells him he will be missed until he comes back.

_I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_

Soobin’s wide eyed all throughout his walk in the city. There were bright lights _everywhere_ , people were bustling around despite the fact that the sun had come down hours ago.

He’s so immersed in everything happening around him that he doesn’t notice a pink haired boy bump into him.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking-“ Soobin starts. He bows repeatedly, his head hung low.

“It’s fine but I would appreciate it if you looked at _me_ now,” the guy says. To this, Soobin slowly lifts his upper body, and sees a beautiful man who’s taller than most, _definitely_ taller than Taehyun, but still shorter than Soobin.

He has colored shades on ( _even at night?_ Soobin wonders), a flowy black shirt that has a few buttons unbuttoned ( _are his collarbones real?_ ) that are tucked into black skinny jeans. He looks like a model, especially with his pink hair.

“Uh, I-yeah, uh,” Soobin stutters. He’s sure he looks like a blushing fool right now. “I’m Yeonjun, and you’re?” The pink haired guy asks.

“I’m Choi Soobin,” he replies, to which Yeonjun chuckles at. “You’re so cute,” he says to Soobin, “Not from around here, are you?”

“Uh, no, I came from Daegu,” Soobin says, proud of himself for not stumbling over his words.

“That’s pretty far. Have you had dinner?” Yeonjun asks. As if on cue, Soobin’s stomach makes a loud grumbling noise, which made Yeonjun laugh again.

Great, a pretty boy in front of Soobin and he’s laughing _again and again._

_ Soobin decides that he doesn’t mind being laughed if it meant he could hear Yeonjun’s laugh. _

Yeonjun takes his right hand and drags him to various streets. Soobin blushes then snaps himself out of it when he realized that the pink haired only did it so they can be fast and not get lost.

They stop in front of a red tent that has tables and chairs inside. Yeonjun sits them down on the table farthest from the business owner.

“So, what do you think of Seoul so far?” Yeonjun questions, taking his colored glasses off. Soobin sees Yeonjun’s eyes _clearly_ for the first time and his mouth opens on its own.

Yeonjun’s ( _pretty_ ) mono-lidded eyes are so sharp that Soobin would be _intimidated_ if the pink haired wasn’t smiling. Soobin leans in closer and he can see dark but sparkly makeup on the lids and-

“You have stars in your eyes,” Soobin blurts out. He could have sworn Yeonjun’s cheeks _reddened_ underneath the yellow lights but it doesn’t last long so Soobin is unsure.

Yeonjun is calm and cool when he says, “oh yeah, I put some stickers there. Do you like it?”

“I do, I really do,” Soobin says, and this time, Yeonjun is rendered speechless.

They eat until their stomachs began aching, Soobin is surprised such a small ( _Yeonjun is not small by any means_ ) man can keep up with his appetite. When they came to the front to pay, Yeonjun swats his hand away and says, “I’ll pay since you’re new here.”

The lady takes Yeonjun’s bills and the pink haired grabs Soobin’s hand again, dragging him to a different place. _He seems to have fun running_ , Soobin thinks.

They come to a halt, then Yeonjun faces him. “Soobin, how old are you?” He asks.

“I-I’m 21 years old, why?” Soobin says, still trying to catch his breath from all the running they did.

“Perfect! But yah! Why didn’t you tell me sooner! You should have called me hyung!” Yeonjun tells him, lips forming into a pout. Soobin wonders if they felt as soft as they looked.

They start walking again _(Yeonjun’s walk seems a lot like a march)_ and Soobin is lightheaded from the way the elder gripped his arm tightly.

“You have your ID with you?” Yeonjun asks a few minutes later. “Yeah, I-uh,” Soobin fumbles in his backpack to grab his leather wallet. “Here.” Then Yeonjun takes his ID card, laughing a bit.

“Yah! Why would you _laugh_?” Soobin asks, which made Yeonjun laugh more. “Nothing, you’re just-“ Yeonjun says in between laughs.

_ “You’re just too cute, Soobin-ah.” _

They enter a huge black double doors after they present their ID cards to the bouncer. Soobin feels extremely out of place with his white button up shirt and faded blue jeans with rips that became bigger as he shovels dirt in their farm.

Yeonjun seems every bit in his element, so _beautiful_ , that Soobin forgets his worries for a while. They go to the bar and Yeonjun orders two tanquerays, which Soobin has no idea of.

The bartender gives them their drinks and Yeonjun faces him, a glint in his eyes. He looks more beautiful under the club’s pink lights.

“Have you ever drunk before, Soobin?” Yeonjun asks. “Um, if you count _makgeolli_ then yes?” Soobin answers hesitantly.

Yeonjun throws his head back in laughter, earning a few looks from other patrons. He doesn’t seem to mind though, completely basking in the _attention_ of the raven haired in front of him.

“Come on, let’s drink!” Yeonjun says as he brings his glass to his lips. Soobin does the same, wincing at the unfamiliar taste.

“Holy shit, did you just down it in one go?” Yeonjun exclaims, eyes widened in shock and amazement. “Yeah, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Soobin asks.

“You know, I _kinda_ like you, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun says, then drinks more. Before Soobin could process his words, Yeonjun drags him to the dance floor.

_ But everything is shattering and it's my mistake _

Soobin doesn’t know how, or when, for that matter, he ended up in a janitor’s closet with Yeonjun’s tongue exploring his mouth. They’d had three or four more shots, danced shamelessly on the dance floor, and when Soobin unbuttons the first three buttons of his button up shirt because of the heat, Yeonjun drags him again to another place.

They’re kissing aggressively, eager to taste the other, but also slowly, wanting to suck carefully to properly taste. Soobin’s hands are on the other’s waist while Yeonjun is tugging at Soobin’s soft locks.

Things get more heated and they start rutting against each other, then Yeonjun’s hands travel to Soobin’s bare skin under his shirt.

Yeonjun suddenly pulls away, and Soobin is confused, until the older drops down to his knees.

“Oh my _god_ , you have abs, _what the fuck_ ,” he breathes, then starts licking at Soobin’s hard abdomen. The licks turn to sucking skin and Soobin can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth.

Then he feels fingers stroking his crotch and Soobin hisses from the contact. Yeonjun keeps palming at Soobin’s growing erection.

“We got a _big_ one here, huh?” He looks at Soobin with a teasing glint in his eyes. “Want me to suck you off?” Yeonjun asks, and Soobin almost regrets looking at Yeonjun’s face illuminated by the dingy lightbulb.

Soobin nods, and within seconds ( _Seriously how is Yeonjun real?_ He wonders) his cock comes springing out of his white underwear.

Yeonjun doesn’t waste time and puts it in his mouth in one swift motion, then he gags as it hit the back of his throat. He relaxes his mouth and says, “Wow, you’re bigger than I thought.”

He bobs his head to take Soobin again, stroking at the part he can’t reach. Soobin is a crying mess at this point, with Yeonjun looking like a _wet dream_ to him. He closes his eyes as his right hand grips Yeonjun’s hair, _hard_ , which causes the older to moan around him, sending vibrations to his cock.

“I-I’m close, h-hyung,” Soobin pleads. Yeonjun sucks more _eagerly_ this time, hot tongue licking at the underside of Soobin’s cock.

Yeonjun swirls his tongue as if Soobin’s penis was a lollipop to him, then Soobin releases down the older’s throat.

Yeonjun swallows every drop, with a little smudge of cum on his upper lip. He stands up, face filled with mirth, and leans into Soobin’s space.

“Have you never seen _Secret Garden_ before?” He asks.

Soobin closes the distance, kissing Yeonjun with a purpose, because _of course_ , he’s seen _Secret Garden._

They head back to Yeonjun’s place that night, fooling around until their bodies were spent and satiated.

At one point, Soobin must have lost his brain-to-mouth filter because as he spills his load into Yeonjun’s, he breathes out, _“I love you, Yeonjun-hyung.”_

The older simply gives him a curt smile then saunters off to the bathroom to clean himself. Soobin, ever the oblivious one, fell asleep smiling.

When the morning comes, Soobin is alone in Yeonjun’s bed. He finds a sticky note on the bedside that reads:

_ “Gotta head to class! You can shower here, just tidy up your mess. Thanks for last night! _

_ -Y” _

_ Only fools fall for you, only fools _

_ Only fools do what I do, only fools fall _

Soobin showers, then puts on a black shirt andhis boxer briefs. It’s only noon so he thought of making lunch for himself. He finds that Yeonjun’s cabinets were mostly empty, only packs of ramen and two eggs can be found. His stomach growls so he decides to just fuck it and cook one pack of ramen with one of the eggs. He can buy Yeonjun a better dinner later anyway.

He finishes making the ramen and starts eating it just above the stove. He leans back onto the counter and slurps the ramen like a madman. He’s used to the nutritious food his mother makes so it doesn’t taste amazing but it’s good enough for a starving stomach.

Soobin hears the front door unlock, and there’s two people conversing. He hears Yeonjun laugh and pats down his wild hair, making himself look presentable.

_Then_ he hears the lewd sounds, the same ones he heard the night before. He cringes at the other person’s moans, then he realizes _something_.

Yeonjun is kissing _someone else_.

He’s laughing with _someone else,_ making out with _someone else,_ his eyes were sparkling while looking at _someone else_ , and Soobin processes all this.

He drops the pot of ramen to the floor, startling the couple who’s near the bedroom door.

“Soobin, what the _fuck_?!” Yeonjun exclaims, removing himself from the guy, who looks confused at the scene unfolding before him.

“Why are you still here? Fuck, _what a creep_ ,” Yeonjun complains. Soobin is shocked to his core, having given Yeonjun his _first time_ because he thought they had something.

_ Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this _

_ The differences and impulses and your obsession with _

_ The little things you like stick, and I like aerosol _

“Well, what are you waiting for? Just leave, _damn_ , you are so _slow_!” Yeonjun yells at him once more, then Soobin’s feet move of their own accord. His hands choosing flight instead of fight as he picks up his things.

Soon, he is outside of Yeonjun’s apartment. Shaking, with only his undergarments on him. He feels tears fall down his face as he heard the moans continue from the other side of the door. He looks around the hallway before putting on a red and black checkered shirt over his black shirt, then his pants, which were _thankfully_ clean, from yesterday.

He leaves the building and enters the first coffee shop he sees. His disheveled look doesn’t go unnoticed, but he pays no attention to the other customers as he makes his way to the bathroom.

He splashes cold water to his face, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare. But he still sees his tired face with red rimmed eyes. He sees a _country bumpkin_ who does not fit in, not in his small town back in Daegu, not in shining yet polluted Seoul either.

Soobin realizes Yeonjun is a _lot_ like Seoul. He wishes he had seen the pollution first though.

_ Don't give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all _

Stupid as he is, Soobin _doesn’t_ go home that day. He still has a day left before he has to go home so he decides to make the most out of it. He checks himself into a hotel room, because _fuck him if he doesn’t get to experience it at least once._

He lays in bed, still feeling like a fool for overstaying at Yeonjun’s place and thinking they had _something_. Of course, this is Seoul. Everyone fucks _anyone_. Why would he and Yeonjun have something special? They _did_ just meet yesterday. One thought came into his head.

_ I can fuck just anyone, too. _

He brings his wallet and phone with him and locks his hotel room. He goes to a mall nearby, well decided that he would dress up for his last night in Seoul.

He picks a black sleeveless shirt with its material so _thin_ , it looks like fishnet but with smaller holes. Then he sees a black bomber jacket that he thought would help keep him warm. He has an extra pair of black skinny jeans so he didn’t bother getting new ones. He can just rip it up later in his hotel room. For shoes, he decided to get a pair of black faux leather boots. 

When he gets to the counter, a girl named Ryujin began scanning his purchases. She must have noticed Soobin’s shy demeanor so she tries to make small talk with him as he looks uncomfortable buying clothes he wants to wear.

“Is it your first time trying these kinds of clothes?” Ryujin asks. Soobin blushes, but answers, “Yeah, is it that _obvious_?”

“No, _actually_ , you have great style already, even if you haven’t tried it. _But_ can I suggest another piece? I think it would look _great_ on you,” Ryujin tells him, then walks out to one of the racks in the ladies’ section.

She pulls out a half short, half skirt bottoms with black and white checkered print and hands it to Soobin.

“Oh, no, this isn’t for me,” Soobin hesitantly tells Ryujin.

“ _Come on_ , man, it’s 2021. Clothes have _no_ gender, unless you want to feel _feminine_ or _masculine_ and feel comfortable when they have labels, but yeah _anyone_ can wear whatever they want!” Ryujin goes off on a tangent.

“Um, I meant, would this _fit_ me?” Soobin asks, inspecting the skirt.

“Yeah, look, the shorts part is detachable with a zipper,” she says as she unzips it, “and the skirt stays because the whole thing can be put on with a belt!” She shows Soobin.

“Here, try it with everything you just bought. I’ll wait for you,” Ryujin pushes Soobin to the dressing room.

Soobin wears everything but when he got to the skirt, he suddenly feels nervous. He knows there’s no such thing as gender on clothes and that everyone can wear whatever they want, but growing up in a conservative town, he still feels guilty for even _entertaining_ the idea.

Finally, he unzips the shorts part, puts the belt around his waist, and secures the skirt to his left side. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself.

His pale skin is a huge contrast to the dark clothes, the bags under his eyes adding an edge to his look rather than looking like he didn’t sleep at all, and the hickeys Yeonjun left all over his neck down to his torso is visible through the fishnet-like material. Without the jacket, the sleeveless shirt enhances his arm muscles, all from the hard work in the field.

He looks like a _city person_ now. Soobin quickly snaps himself out of his trance and undresses, putting everything in the shopping bags. He goes out and walks straight to Ryujin’s spot at the counter, placing the half-skirt in front of her.

“I take it you took a _liking_ to it,” Ryujin teases. “Yeah, thanks a lot for your help,” Soobin says with a dimpled smile.

As he turns to leave, Ryujin yells at him, _“Whoever gets to fuck you tonight sure is lucky!”_ which made Soobin hunch in embarrassment.

_ Only fools fall for you, only fools _

_ Only fools do what I do, only fools fall _

Soobin arrives at the club he and Yeonjun went to the other night. _Surely_ , Yeonjun won’t be here right? He had university, from what Soobin recalls. This is the only club he knows in the city anyways, with cheap drinks to boot.

He enters and all eyes were suddenly on him. He straightens his posture, making him tower over everyone due to his height. _You look good, Soobin, you do,_ he says in his mind to calm his nerves.

When he gets to the bar, he orders a tanqueray. He definitely needs some liquid courage right now. He can still feel eyes burning at the back of his head, so he turns and he sees both guys and girls smirking at him. Finding a warm body to share his bed tonight should be easy.

He orders another shot, then another, and after he downs the third glass, he makes his way to the dance floor. The music is good and the dance floor is surprisingly packed. _It must be because it’s a Saturday night_ , he thinks.

(What Soobin doesn’t know is that Yeonjun would glare at anyone who dared dance close to the two of them the previous night.)

He dances all night long, feeling his broken heart start to mend. It’s not _heartbreak_ , it’s been one day, Soobin laughs to himself.

Minutes later, he feels warm hands grope his ass. He turns around to switch their positions and gets surprised when he sees a familiar mop of pink hair.

Soobin wants to say _no_ , he really does, but when Yeonjun asks him to come over again, he couldn’t utter the two letter word on its own.

“No, I have a hotel room.”

_ I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes _

Yeonjun definitely can’t keep his hands to himself, thumbing Soobin’s nipples through the fishnet shirt, which elicits a groan from the younger. They were currently in the hotel elevator, with Soobin pushed to a wall, and Yeonjun adding more hickeys for Soobin to remember him by.

“Why didn’t you wear this sooner? Fuck, you’re so _hot_ ,” he says to Soobin.

“Bought this earlier, right after you _yelled_ at me to get lost,” Soobin says, biting Yeonjun’s lower lip so harshly it bled.

“ _Asshole_! You thought of me that much, huh? Was I a great fuck?” Yeonjun asks.

“You know you were, you bastard, yelling at me to go away yet you’re here all hard on the way to my hotel room,” Soobin says, voice thick with venom. He grabs Yeonjun’s choker and kisses him angrily.

The elevator dings and they’re out in a second, long legs stumbling to get to Soobin’s room. He scans his card and then slams Yeonjun to the door to close it.

“Tell me, you really didn’t feel _anything_ for me?” Soobin asks, desperate.

“I felt _horny_ for you, does that count?” Yeonjun retorts. Then he starts peppering hard kisses to Soobin’s neck. “Take this off, too hot,” He says as he slips Soobin’s jacket off.

“Holy fuck, _your arms_ , oh god,” Yeonjun tells Soobin. This is one of the reasons Soobin can’t let go. The way Yeonjun _worships_ him as if he’s a god, when back home, he’s just ordinary Soobin.

_ Good-for-nothing Soobin. _

He cringes at the memory, then starts tugging at Yeonjun’s sweater that is so _oversized_ , his collarbones are completely exposed.

“No, _leave it on_. I love the feel of this sweater when I’m being fucked,” Yeonjun quickly says, then he takes off his grey sweatpants. _Seriously, how does he manage to look so good even in the simplest of clothes?_

“You look so fuckable like that,” Soobin tells Yeonjun as they move to the bed. When Soobin moves to remove his shirt, Yeonjun stops him.

“Wanna fuck you like that. Just take your cock out,” he demands. Yeonjun reaches out to unzip Soobin’s pants, then strokes the head.

“What about lube? What about _this_?” Soobin points to his skirt. Yeonjun takes out a single condom and rolls it over Soobin’s length.

“They say fucking someone who’s in a skirt is really sexy but I think being _fucked_ by someone in a skirt would be sexier,” Yeonjun says, straddling Soobin’s hips.

Still loose from last night’s activities, Yeonjun easily bounces on Soobin’s cock, which made the younger moan from the intensity.

Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s face with his sweater paws and it feels so _soft_ to Soobin, as if they were actual lovers making love. Nevermind the roughness in the way they handle each other.

They kiss and kiss, _long, sloppy, and angry._ Soobin finally grips Yeonjun’s hips to a stop, overwhelmed with the continuous pleasure.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Soobin asks gently. He looks at the older’s eyes and he finds them wet with tears.

“Y-you said your train leaves at 7am, right?” Yeonjun replies. Soobin is puzzled, not expecting Yeonjun to remember every single detail he said. This makes Soobin hope.

He looks at the clock on the bedside table, its angry red numbers reading 5:53am. He should leave thirty minutes before his train departs.

So Soobin makes the most out of their time, kissing Yeonjun with so much intensity that they forget to breathe. He lays Yeonjun to the mattress, caging him with his arms as he pushes inside deliciously. He kisses Yeonjun’s swollen lips, sucks at the wound he made earlier. He makes up for it now, being as gentle as he could.

Yeonjun is still crying, from pain and pleasure. It isn’t too long until Yeonjun releases on his oversized sweater. Soobin keeps rolling his hips, which made Yeonjun whine at the overstimulation.

Seconds later, Soobin spills his load in the condom and collapses next to Yeonjun as soon as he pulls out and disposes the condom.

Heavy breathing fills the otherwise silent room. The clock reads 6:13am. A few minutes left.

“Why were you at the club at that time? In that attire?” Soobin asks, breaking the silence.

“Do you _really_ want to ask me that? You came into a club looking like a pastor’s son. All _buttoned up,_ ” Yeonjun laughs at the memory.

“I didn’t even _know_ I would go there! You dragged me!” Soobin complains, kicking playfully at Yeonjun.

6:24am. Soobin asks Yeonjun again.

“Do you think you can come with me?”

“Soobin, _really_? You wanna ask this now minutes before you leave?” Yeonjun retorts.

“Yeah, I wanna know,” Soobin tries again.

“I have _school_ , Soobs, not everyone has a stable job they can go to so they don’t have to go to college,” Yeonjun says tiredly.

Soobin faces Yeonjun, the sun’s early light illuminating Yeonjun’s face. He looks tired, probably from all the studying, and his skin is pale, not like Soobin’s healthy pale that glows because he’s always in the sun. Yeonjun is the opposite.

The older is fast asleep now, soft snores filling the room. This time, it’s Soobin that leaves a note.

_ “Went back to Daegu. You can stay here until noon, then you should check out. Thanks for this weekend. _

_ -S” _

_ Only fools do what I do, only fools fall _

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this in a day and it’s so late rn omg my eyes were closing as i edited this lmao. second song in the album and i’m feeling great!! already have plots for the other songs so look forward to them!!! thank u for reading <3
> 
> follow my twt: @sojuhaseul


End file.
